


Darth Jinn

by rowjfal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowjfal/pseuds/rowjfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU며 콰이곤이 시스인 세계관입니다. <br/>오비완의 스승은 콰이곤이 아닌 다른 제다이였으며 콰이곤에게 살해 당했습니다.<br/>아나킨은 콰이곤의 컨택 없이 오비완의 파다완이 되었습니다. <br/>뭐 그러합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 리퀘를 받아서 1년도 더 전에 썼던 글인데 지금보니 겁ㅂ나 오그라드네요.   
> 추가로 연성 교환 요청을 받아 2편도 쓴 김에 올려봅니다. :Q

한가하게 등이나 보이고 술병들을 뒤적이고 있는 눈앞의 상대는 말을 들어줄 생각이라곤 전혀 없는 모양이었다. 반묶음해 뒤로 늘어뜨린 긴 머리가 그의 움직임에 따라 살랑대는 모습이 얄밉기까지 했다. 오비완은 터져 나오려는 한숨을 안으로 꾹꾹 내리누르며 도움이 될 거라고 기대도 하지 않았지만, 역시나 기대와 마찬가지로 익숙지 않은 술 한 잔에 뻗어 테이블에 머리를 박고 잠든-아니 기절한 아나킨의 옆자리 의자를 빼 앉았다.

애초에 상대가 저 사람이라는 걸 알았다면 오지도 않았을 것이다. 하지만 벌써 부탁을 받았고, 앞으로도 자신이 겪었던 그 불행한 일이 일어나는 것을 보지 않으려면 자신의 역할이 중요하다는 것을 이미 알아버렸다. 여기서 물러날 수는 없었다.

 

"자네도 한잔하겠나? 허름한 술집이라 아주 괜찮은 건 없지만 그래도 마실 만한 건 꽤 있군."

 

돌아서서 자신을 향해서도 천연덕스럽게 술을 권하는 모습에 오비완은 고개를 가로저었다. 그는 아쉽다는 듯 입맛을 다시며 다시 등을 돌려 각양각색의 병이 가득한 진열장을 그 무엇보다도 흥미롭다는 듯이 살핀다. 얼마 지나지 않아 하나를 고르고 카운터 아래에서 익숙하게 새 잔을 꺼내 술을 따르며 다시 오비완을 향해 돌아선다.

 

"영 즐길 줄 모르는 친구구먼. 자네 파다완은 꽤 재밌는 아이 같은데."  
"저는 이곳에 즐기러 온 게 아니라 일을 하러 온 겁니다. 자리를 마련해주신 것은.....감사하게 생각하겠습니다.."

 

물론 지금 이 장소가 공화국의 조건을 듣기 위해서인지 아니면 단순히 그 자신이 술이 마시고 싶어서 마련된 것인지는 알 수 없지만, 협상의 기회가 있다면 뭐든 잡아야 한다는 것을 아는 오비완이었기에 무척이나 내키지 않던 감사의 인사로 말을 맺었다. 다행히 그는 부정은 하지 않았다. 사실 긍정도 하지 않았지만 그래도 부정을 하지 않았다는 것을 위안 삼으며 오비완은 술을 마시기 시작한 그를 향해 입을 열었다.

 

"그럼-...콰이곤 진."  
"허, 이건 처음 마셔보는데 나쁘지 않군. 그냥 콰이곤이라 부르게."  
"....콰이곤."

 

자신은 여전히 돌아보지도 않고 술병에 붙은 라벨을 읽으며 손만 들어 귀찮은 벌레라도 쫓듯 휙휙 내저으며 좋을 대로 부르라는 모습 또한 얄밉기 그지없다.

 

"제 말을 들을 생각이 없어 보이는 건 압니다만 우선 앞으로 상호 간의-..."  
"아 우선 한잔하게나. 나 혼자만 마시면서 얘기를 듣기엔 술자리에서의 예의가 아니지-. 좀 그렇잖나. 자네가 우선 한 잔을 다 마신 후에 얘기를 듣기로 하지. 자네 파다완도 모범을 보였는데 마스터로써 예의를 지켜야지 않겠나?"

 

좀 돌려 말하긴 했으나 분명한 거절의 의사를 술과 함께 삼켜버린 것인지 그렇게 말하며 콰이곤은 오비완의 앞에 잔을 하나 놓고 자신의 손에 들린 술병을 그에게 기울였다. 맑은소리를 내며 잔 가득 채워지는 푸른색의 액체에 오비완은 인상을 찌푸렸지만, 종종 술자리에서 협상이 이어지는 때도 있었기에 별수 없이 잔을 집어들었다. 시간제한이 걸려있는 임무는 아니었지만 오비완은 될 수 있으면 빨리 이 자리를 뜨고 싶었기에 콰이곤을 지그시 노려보며 입으로 술잔을 가져갔다.

꿀꺽-.

목울대를 울리며 연달아 들리는 소리에 콰이곤은 재미있다는 듯 오비완을 바라보았다. 하얗고 매끈한 목은 술이 한 모금, 한 모금 넘어갈 때마다 안쪽의 상황을 겉으로 적나라하게 드러내 보이는 것이 꽤 매혹적이었다. 오비완 본인은 그것을 알고 있을까? 물론 아니겠지만-. 알콜 특유의 타는 듯한 느낌이 식도로 넘어가는 것이 느껴지지만 오비완은 단 한 번도 멈추지 않았다. 술을 들이켜는 것도, 콰이곤을 바라보는 것도. 점점 사라지는 술에 고개가 약간 뒤로 기울여질망정 자신에게서 시선을 떼지 않는 오비완을 보며 콰이곤은 피식 미소 지었다. 그가 자신을 향해 집중하고 있는 것이 포스로 느껴져 온몸이 다 따가울 지경이었다.

 

"잘만 마시는구만.'  
"그런.....칭찬은 별로 달갑지 않군요."

 

깔끔하게 한 번에 잔을 비운 오비완은 마지막 한 모금을 삼키고 나서 훅 올라오는 알콜의 증기에 잠시 말을 멈추었지만 작게 입 밖으로 뱉어내며 미간을 조금 더 찌푸렸다. 탁 소리가 나도록 테이블 위에 빈 잔을 내려놓은 그는 다시 입을 열었다.

 

"...원만한 합의를 위해서라면 당신이 꼭 공화국 측의 조건을 들어야겠지요. 물론 당신이 안 듣는다 해도 저는 말할 거고 말해야겠지만 말입니다. 우선 당신이..."  
"한 잔 더?"  
".....됐습니다."

 

그가 자신의 말을 듣고 있지 않다는 게 너무나도 명확하다. 오 맙소사 포스시여, 어째서 제게 이런 시련을 내리시나이까. 오비완은 자신이 몇십 년도 전에 콰이곤에 대한 복수의 집착을 버렸기에 망정이지 그렇지 못했더라면 당장에라도 라이트 세이버를 뽑아들고 그에게 달려들었을 자신의 모습을 떠올려보았다. 그거 아주 달콤한 유혹이군. 사실 그와 몇 분 전에 있었던 짧은 경합을 생각해보면 자신보다 월등한 그의 실력에 자신의 허리가 예쁘게 두 동강이 날 거라는 걸 알 수 있었지만, 알고 있음에도 무척이나 유혹적이었다. 최소한 이 자리에서 검 대신 입으로 시간만 보내는 것보다는 훨씬-. 자꾸만 머릿속에서 맴도는 생각들을 애써 꾹꾹 내리눌러 감정의 가장 깊은 곳까지 밀어 넣고는 오비완은 다시 공화국 측 조건을 하나하나 열거해보며 생각을 정리했다.

 

여전히 술병의 라벨을 읽는 그를 보자 조금 전까지의 노력이 무산하게 허공으로 흩어진다. 말로, 말로 해결하자. 그렇게 꾹꾹 다짐한 것을 벌떡 일어나 뒤로 쓰러지는 자신의 의자와 함께 뒤로 던져버리며 오비완은 손을 뻗었다.

 

"엇..."

 

상상했던 것처럼 그의 얼굴에 주먹을 날려주는 대신 오비완이 잡은 건 콰이곤의 손에 쥐어져 있던 술병이었다. 절반도 더 남은 술병을 잡은 오비완은 꾹 인상을 쓴 채 콰이곤의 예상에서 완전히 벗어나는 행동을 취했다. 남아있던 알콜이 어느새 증발한 입술에 병 입구를 가져간 오비완은 아까와 마찬가지로 단 한 번의 쉼 없이, 병 속의 알콜을 전부 자신의 위장으로 쏟아부었다.

 

"호오....?"

 

도수가 약한 편이 아니었기에 몇 잔은 될 법한 술을 한 번에 들이키자 조금 괴로운지 살짝 숙인 얼굴이 잠시간 심하게 일그러졌지만 이내 평온하게 돌아오며 술병을 뒤로 내던져버리고 돌아서서 자신의 의자를 잡아 세우고는 앉는다.

 

"조금 전엔 술을 거절한다지 않았던가?"  
"저놈의 병 때문에 당신이 당최 제 얘길 듣지 않으니 말입니다."  
"그래서 저 술을 마셨다?"  
"그렇습니다. 당신이 또 제 이야기에 한 눈을 팔면 또 그렇게 할 겁니다."  
"재미있군."

 

콰이곤이 진심으로 재밌다는 듯이 빙긋 미소 지었다. 그의 미소 속에선 정말 단 한 줌의 악의나 음모를 꾸미려는 기색은 없었다. 그뿐만 아니라 말, 표정, 행동, 그리고 상대의 포스 속에서도 오비완이 감지해 낼 수 있는 건 그저 '즐거움' 단 하나였다.

 

"당신은 물론 지금까지 공화국 측에 셀 수 없는 피해를 주었습니다. 그럼에도 당신은 분리주의자가 아니라고 알려져 있습니다."  
"정답일세, 난 공화국도, 분리주의도 아니지."  
"무엇을 위해서 하는 것인지는 알 수 없지만 양측에 소속된 게 아님에도 당신은 이 전쟁에 분명 영향을 미치고 있지요."

 

눈썹을 가볍게 들어 올리며 맞는다는 듯 고개를 천천히 끄덕거리는 그를 보며 오비완은 그의 손에서 술병을 제거한 게 역시 다행이었다는 생각을 하곤 말을 이어나갔다. 마신 게 대체 얼마나 독한 술이면 아직도 정신을 차릴 줄 모르는 자신의 파다완이 옆에서 끙 소리를 내는 것에도 아랑곳하지 않았고 말을 이었다.

 

"지금 당신의 고수하고 있는 위치는 엄연히 중립입니다. 그리고 이 전쟁에서 중립을 유지하는 것은 당신뿐 만이 아닙니다. 공화국 측은 중립을 존중해 줄 수 있....."

 

오비완은 자신의 이야기를 '잠시' 듣는 듯싶었더니만 여지없이 일어나 다시 술 진열장을 들여다보는 콰이곤을 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 바라보았다. 내가 말한 지 채 오 분도 되지 않았다고! 속이 부글부글 끓기 시작하는 게 좀 전에 급격하게 들이켠 술 때문인지 아니면 콰이곤의 행동 때문인지를 곱씹어보며 그가 다시 술을 하나 고르고 술잔에 따라 여유롭게 마시는 모습을 아무런 말 없이 지켜보았다.

 

"오, 이것도 괜찮군."

 

아무렇지도 않게 또 술병을 이리저리 돌리며 감탄을 내놓는 능청스러움에 부글거리는 속에서 일어난 폭발이 머리를 통째로 날려버릴 것만 같았다. 참자 오비완, 참아야 한다. 공화국이 그리고 제다이가 더는 이 자에 의해 피해를 보지 않으려면 지금이 중요하다. 참아야 하느니라. 그 생각이 끝나기 무섭게 오비완은 다시 손을 뻗어 콰이곤의 손에서 술병을 낚아챘다.  
또다시 벌컥벌컥 넘어가는 술과 바쁘게 오르내리는 목선을 바라보며 콰이곤은 작게 웃었다. 이건 그에게 있어 협상이라기보다 유희에 불과했다.

 

"윽..."

 

아까보다 독한 술이었는지 진저리를 치며 술병을 뒤로 내던지는 오비완에게 콰이곤은 양손을 들어 가볍게 박수 쳤다. 이 정도의 독주를 저렇게 넘기는 건 쉽지 않을 텐데 다시금 협상하기 위해 자신을 바라보는 오비완의 의지가 보통이 아니라는건 콰이곤도 인정할 수밖에 없었다.

 

"뭐 안주라도 있으면 좋겠지만 냉장고가 벽에 매몰됐으니 아쉽게 됐구만."  
"돼-됐습니다. 그럼 다시 이야기로.....돌아가서...당신이 한 여태까지의 행동은 분명 공화국 법률상 감옥이 폐허가 되어 사라질 때까지도 수감되어도 될 위법 행위지만 만약 이제부터라도 공화국 측에 서 준다면-."

 

오비완이 잠시간 말을 하길 꺼린 것은 알콜 때문이 아니라 그다음에 자신이 해야 할 말 때문이었다. 자신 스스로는 인정하기 싫고 그래선 안 된다고 생각하지만 이건 자신 하나만의 의견이 아니었다. 각 행성 의원들과 제다이 카운슬의 결정이다.

 

"....여태까지의 일들을 전부 사면해 드리겠습니다."  
"높으신 분들치고는 꽤 과감한 결정이군."  
"그러게 말입니다. 잘 아시는군요."  
"고맙네."  
"딱히 칭찬해 드리려고 한 말은 아닙니다만."  
"그런가?"

 

말 하나하나에서 느껴지는 무성의함에 오비완은 벽을 두고 이야기하는 것 같은 느낌을 받았다. 솔직히 말해서 콰이곤이 자신에게 반응을 하는 건 자신이 술을 마실 때뿐, 그 외에 협상 조건을 얘기할 땐 정말 단 한 줌의 모래만큼도 관심을 두고 있지 않다는 게 느껴졌다.

그리고 그것은 콰이곤이 '또' 다시 술을 고르는 것에서 격하게 느낄 수 있었다.  
정말이지 이제까지 수십 개의 행성에서 각양각색의 사람들과 다양한 조건을 걸고 했던 그 어떠한 협상보다도 어려웠다. 어쩌면 이건 자신의 능력 이상의 임무인지도 몰랐다. 더군다나 무엇보다 자신과 그는 상성이 전혀 맞지 않는다. 아무리 마음을 정리했다고는 해도 자신은 그에게 원한을 갖고 있을지도 모르는데 어째서 마스터 요다는 자신을 선택해 보낸 것인지 이제와서 의문이 생겼다. 하지만 공화국과 제다이가 자랑하는 그 유명한 네고시에이터 오비완 케노비 외에는 내세울 만한 또 다른 협상가는 없었고 스스로도 딱히 누군가라면 할 수 있지 않을까-하는 생각도 들지 않았다. 결론은 하나였다. 지금 이 자리에서 죽이 되든 밥이 되든 해보는 수밖에.

 

결국, 오비완은 다시 원치 않는 술을 차곡차곡 위장으로 밀어넣어야 했다.

 

"쿨럭...!! 으....."

 

등 뒤로 던져진 술병이 한자릿수에서 두자릿수로 늘어나고 올라오는 알콜 기에 얼굴이 온통 붉게 달아오른 오비완이 힘겹게 기침을 내뱉을 무렵, 콰이곤은 이제 아예 대놓고 술병 여러 개를 집어와 자신은 라벨을 읽지도 않고 빙글빙글 미소 지으며 오비완의 앞에 내려놓았다.

 

"당신이란-...작자....정말이지..."

 

또다시 앞에 놓인 술병. 이제 와선 자신이 콰이곤과 협상을 하는 건지 아니면 단순히 그에게 술 마시기 쇼를 보여주는 건지 알 수 없었지만 이젠 오기가 생길 지경이었다. 온몸은 겉과 속으로 화상을 입기라도 한 듯 뜨겁지, 머리는 뇌만 무중력 속에 떠다니는 마냥 몽롱하지, 눈은 술병이 하나인지 두 개인지 자꾸만 흩어졌다 겹쳐지기를 반복하지, 당장에라도 몸을 숙이면 쏟아져나올 것처럼 뱃속의 술들은 출렁거리지. 당최 정신을 차릴 수 없는 와중에도 오비완은 끝까지 공화국의 조건을 술 한 병당 하나씩 내뱉고 마시기를 반복했다.

 

"..그래...서..공화국 측에서는 만약의 경우- 당신을 보호까지도-해주겠다는 얘기입니다...댁이 그게 필요 한지는...몰라도."  
"자네는 나를 너무 과대평가해주는군."

 

그의 웃음. 그리고 다시 벌컥. 이제는 무슨 그게 룰이라도 된 것 마냥 자연스러워졌다. 콰이곤은 테이블에 한쪽 팔을 올려놓고 턱을 괸 채 다른 손으로 이번엔 슬쩍 술병들 사이에 섞어놓은 병을 집어들어 오비완의 앞에 놓았다. 또다시 조건 하나를 말하고 손을 들어 단정하던 머리카락이 땀에 젖어 흐트러져 들러붙은 이마를 쓸어올리며 병을 들어 입에 대고 한 모금 머금었던 오비완이 멈칫한다.

 

"........."  
"무슨 문제 있나?"

 

아무렇지 않게 능글거리며 들려온 목소리에 오비완은 고개를 살짝 옆으로 기울여 퉷하고 입속에 담긴 액체를 뱉어내곤 쿨럭거리며 몇 번을 연달아 침을 뱉었다. 그리고는 자신이 들고 있던 병의 라벨을 내려다보았다.

 

"흠? 왜 그러나?"

 

다시 한 번 어깨를 으쓱하며 자신을 바라보는 콰이곤에겐 시선도 주지 않은 채 글자가 살아서 기어 다니는 것처럼 보이는 병의 라벨을 읽던 오비완은 한참 만에 '글자'라는걸 읽는 데 성공하곤 자리에서 벌떡- 그리고 휘청이며 일어나서 콰이곤의 코끝에 아슬아슬하게 닿을 정도로 병을 들이밀었다.

 

".....방향제."  
"아, 그런가? 흠, 그렇군. 글쎄 내가 착각했나 보지."  
"..댁이 이딴 걸 착각할 리가- 없잖아..."

 

처음의 정중하던 말투는 어디로 가고 콰이곤 진에서 콰이곤, 콰이곤에서 당신, 당신에서 댁으로 바뀐 말투조차도 그저 콰이곤을 즐겁게 만들었다. 저렇게까지 된 상태에서 이성을 잃지 않는 게 꽤 수련을 한 모양이었다.

그도 아니면 그냥 저게 성격이거나.

다시 비틀거리면서도 자리에 앉고 방향제 병을 등 뒤로 던진다. 의자에 앉아서 고개를 숙인 채 가빠져 오른 숨을 몇 번 내뱉은 오비완이 콰이곤을 향해, 되려 손을 내민다. 거절하지 않고 다음 병을 손에 쥐여주자, 지긋지긋하다는 듯한 표정으로 애꿎은 병을 내려다보곤 다시 들이킨다. 몇 번이나 보고 있는 것이었지만 울렁대는 목선의 굴곡이 썩 매혹적이다.

 

그 이후로 몇 명 지나지 않았을 무렵 병을 뒤로 내던진 오비완이 의자에 등을 기댄 채 살짝 미끄러지며 고개를 푹 숙이고는 힘없이 양손을 들었다 내려놓았다.

 

"끝."  
"뭐가 말인가?"  
"조건. 공화국의, 조건."

 

그러고 보니 웅얼거리는 듯한 목소리 공화국 측의 조건은 이게 다-라는 말을 좀 전에 들은 것도 같다. 콰이곤은 웃으며 기나긴 협상의 증거인 술병 더미를 힐끗 바라보았다. 웬만한 술꾼들도 질려 나가떨어질 정도의 양이었다. 평소 술과는 먼 생활을 할 제다이인걸 생각하면 정말 각고의 노력이 아닐 수 없다.

 

"그럼 이제 내가 대답만 하면 되는 건가?"

 

대답조차 없이 그저 축 늘어진 채 고개를 끄덕인다. 얼굴은 물론이요 튜닉에 가려진 목덜미까지도 온통 새빨갛게 물들어 송골송골 올라온 땀에 축축했다. 재밌긴한데...이거 더 이상 했다간 잡겠구만.

 

"고민은 좀 해 보겠네-."  
"이런...젠장..."

 

과연 술에 취한 것을 완전히 숨기지는 못하는 것인지 주저 없이 튀어나오는 비속어에 콰이곤은 결국 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. '협상'을 시작한 지 시간이 꽤 흘렀다. 슬슬 일어나볼 요량으로 자리에서 일어난 콰이곤은 오비완의 바로 앞까지 걸어가 테이블에 살짝 몸을 걸치고 푹 수그러진 고개를 턱을 잡아 바로 세웠다. 술기운에 풀린 흐릿한 녹회색 눈이 자신을 의아하다는 듯 올려다보지만, 저항은 없다. 아마 그러기 어려울 것이다.

 

"공화국은 둘째치고 그럼 자네는 혹시 내게 원하는 것 없나?"  
"...나?"  
"자네 말일세. 개인적으로 내게 원하는 것이 있지 않으냐고 물었지. 내가 생각하기엔 있을 법한데..."

 

술에 이렇게까지 취했으면서도 머리로는 생각하려는지 잠시 정적이 흐른다. 급할 것 없이 손바닥 안을 간지럽히는 밀 빛 턱수염을 천천히 쓸어주고 있자니 대답이 나왔다.

 

".....얼굴."  
"..뭐라고?"  
"..얼굴 한 대....때리고 싶군."  
"푸..."

 

이런 게 얼마 만인지-. 이루 말할 수 없는 유쾌감에 콰이곤은 정말 숨이 넘어가고 가게가 떠나가도록-이미 반쯤은 떠나간 몰골의 가게지만-이 웃었다. 대체 얼마나 웃은 건지 붉은 광택을 띄는 금빛 눈동자에 눈물이 고일 지경이었다. 배를 잡고 한참을 껄껄대며 웃던 콰이곤은 고개를 휙 내저으며 큰 손으로 얼굴을 덮고 천천히 쓸어내린 후, 턱에 까칠한 턱수염을 매만지며 길게 한숨을 내쉬어 호흡을 안정시켰다.

 

"좋아. 그럼 자네는 뭘 걸 수 있을까. 협상가라면 알겠지, 가는 게 있으면 오는 게 있는 법이라는걸-."  
"....."  
"딱히 생각이 안 나나? 그럼 내가 원하는 건 어떨까?"

 

조금 전 웃느라 떨궈진 고개가 천천히 들리고는 자신을 의아하게 바라보는 것에 몸을 조금 낮춰 더 고개를 들기 힘들어 보이는 그와 시선을 맞춰주었다. 서로의 얼굴이 닿을 듯 말 듯한 거리가 되자 확 풍겨오는 술 냄새가 달다.

 

"입술. 어떤가. 자네의 입술-. 그거면 될 거 같군."  
"........"

 

대답이 돌아오지 않는다. 표정은 그저 멍하다. 뭐 이렇다 할 반응 없이 자신을 바라보기만 하는 오비완의 모습에 콰이곤은 생각했다. 이런 이런, 한계라도 온 모양이군. 대답을 기다리며 잠시간 관찰한 오비완의 얼굴엔 예전에 보았던 어린 파다완의 흔적은 찾아볼 수 없었다.

 

"그럼 자네가 동의하는 걸로 알겠네-."

 

말을 마치기 무섭게 콰이곤은 손을 뻗어 오비완의 턱을 다시 잡아들었다. 이번엔 조금 더 가까이, 자신의 쪽으로. 원체 가까이 있던 거리 탓에 두 입술이 맞닿는데 시간은 그리 오래 걸리지 않았다. 술을 잔뜩 머금고 촉촉해진 입술은 부드러웠고 뜨겁다 싶을 정도로 따뜻했다. 얼이 빠지기라도 한 모양인지 굳게 다물려 있지 않고 헤프게 벌어진 입술을 장난스레 물었다가 덮어버리듯 내리눌렀다. 조금 더 열린 입속에서 새어나오는 짙은 술 냄새에 자신도 덩달아 취해버릴 것 같은 기분이 되지만 술이란 원래 그런 것이지, 취하기 위해서 마시는 것 아니던가-. 그렇게 생각하며 상대의 입안으로 침범한다. 이전에 누가 닿아본 적이 없을 공간은 처음으로 맞이하는 침입자를 거부하지 않는다. 그렇게 까칠하던 그의 언사에 비하면 의외로 조용한 반응이 조금 심심하긴 했지만, 되려 자기 자신을 내맡긴듯한 느낌은 순식간에 지배적인 성향이 내면에서 치밀어 오르게 만든다.

 

입안을 헤집으며 손으로는 부드럽게 귓 아래쪽에서부터 이어진 부드러운 턱의 곡선을 쓸어내린다. 뺨 전체를 감싸고 엄지손가락으로 눈 밑을 쓸자 살짝 떨리는 근육의 움직임이 손바닥 안에 한가득 담긴다. 크고 투박한 손가락 사이로 귓불이 말랑하니 자리하는 감각이 즐거워 가볍게 건드려보고는 아쉽다는 듯 입술이 떨어진다.

 

조금 더 느끼고 싶지만 한 번에 삼켜버리기엔 너무나도 아까운 술처럼, 한 모금. 한 모금. 그렇게 맛보고 싶었다. 아마 잔뜩 취한 당사자가 들으면 썩 좋아하지는 않을 것 같았지만.

 

입술을 맞대기 전까지만 해도 멍하니 뜨여져 있던 눈이 감겨 있었다. 잠이라도 든 것인가. 동요 없이 내려진 속눈썹을 잠시 바라보다 몸을 조금 떨어뜨리자 지켜보고 있던 그 속눈썹이 살짝 떨리고는 천천히 위로 올라오고 흐릿한 시선이 따라붙는다. 묶이기라도 한 마냥 그렇게 눈을 마주하고 있던 그다음 순간-.

 

뻐억--!!!

 

"억...!"

 

콰이곤은 갑작스레 왼뺨을 강타하는 주먹에 고개를 반대편으로 휙 돌리며 손으로 테이블을 짚으며 몸을 바로 잡았다. 예상치도 못한 순간 고요함을 뚫고 들려온 요란한 소리답게 턱이 나간 게 아닐까 싶을 정도로 뻐근하고 얼얼한 통증에 손을 들어 뺨을 잡으며 다시 고개를 돌리자, 있는 대로 힘이 들어갔던 오비완의 주먹이 풀리는 것이 눈에 들어온다. 완전히 술에 곯아떨어진 줄로만 알았던 순간의 기습. 눈이 다시 마주치자 반쯤 감겨들며 눈웃음을 치고 입꼬리를 올린다.

 

"협상 조건대로-...."

 

한쪽으로 비켜난 자신을 흘겨보듯 곁눈질하며 재미있기라도 하다는 마냥 킥킥 웃을 때마다 오비완의 어깨가 움찔움찔 흔들렸다. 마치 어린애가 제가 한 일에 뿌듯해하며 웃는 것 같은 모습이라니-. 아 이런 맙소사 아픈 것도 잠시, 자신조차 웃음이 터질 것만 같다. 콰이곤은 화끈대기 시작한 뺨을 문지르며 몸을 바로 잡아 일으켜 세웠다. 동시에 하아-. 하는 긴 숨소리가 들린다. 어느새 오비완이 의자에 등을 기대고 등받이에 머리를 얹은 채 눈을 감고 새근대는 소리를 내고 있었다. 이런 요란스러운 상황에도 일어날 줄 모르는 그의 파다완과 함께 나란히 고른 숨소리를 내는 것을 보며 콰이곤은 미소를 지었다.

 

"좋은 꿈들 꾸게나-."

 

검은색 로브의 후드를 푹 덮어쓴 콰이곤이 떠난 술집의 폐허에 온전히 남은 것은 술에 잔뜩 취한 채 기분 좋은 미소를 띠고 잠에 빠져든 스승과 제자.

테이블 위의 마지막 술 한 병뿐이었다.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1챕터의 이후 부분.  
> 짧습니다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 원래 이후가 없었는데 연성 교환으로 후속 요청을 받아서 나온 글.   
> 이제보니 되게 건전하네여..

아나킨이 눈을 떴을 때 본 것은 다 허물어져 가는 가게의 한구석에서 벽을 붙잡고 모든 걸 다 쏟아낼 기세로 토하고 있는 제 스승이었다. 한참이나 속을 비워내고 더는 게워낼 게 없을 때가 되어서도 오비완은 토하고 싶어 했으며, 결국 아나킨이 빈 카운터 안쪽을 뒤져 찾아낸 몇 리터나 되는 물을 마시고 다시 그걸 쏟아냈다. 그게 끝나고 나서야 그들은 템플로 귀환하는 셔틀을 탈 수 있었다. 셔틀에 타고 나서도 오비완은 계속 드러누운 채 앓거나 조종사가 안정적인 운전을 하는 동안에도 멀미가 난다며 화장실을 떠나지 못했다. 

 

"....으.."  
"힐러를 먼저 찾는 게 어떨까요."  
"괜찮으니..보고를 먼저 해야겠구나."

 

빈말로도 결코 괜찮지 않아 보이는 핼쑥한 얼굴로 오비완은 간신히 입을 열고 말했다. 뱃속을 게워내는 대신 말을 하는 용도로 입을 쓰는 게 어색할 정도였다. 오비완은 뒤집어질 것 같은 속과 흔들리는 머리를 몇 번이고 절레절레 내저으며-동시에 느껴지는 현기증에 다시 어지러워하며-카운슬을 찾았다. 카운슬 면담실의 문이 열린 순간 오비완은 다시 토하러 가는 게 어떨까 하는 생각을 해야 했다. 혹은 순순히 파다완의 말을 듣고 회복실의 힐러를 먼저 보는 게 낫지 않았을까-하고 후회했다. 셔틀의 조종사보다 더욱 자신에게 멀미를 불러일으키는 카운슬 멤버들의 한가운데 서 있었다.

 

"늦었구만."  
"....."

 

뻔뻔하게 말을 걸어오는 콰이곤의 모습에 오비완은 말을 잃었다. 어쩌면 하려던 말을 아까 토해 버렸었는지도 몰랐다. 오비완의 멍한 반응 대신 아나킨은 바로 자신의 라이트 세이버를 꺼내 들었다.

 

"내려놓게, 괜찮으니."  
"하지만-. 하지만...!"

 

아나킨이 곧바로 콰이곤에게 달려들기라도 할 기세로 몸을 긴장시키자 그 모습을 바라본 요다가 손을 내저었다. 상황을 이해하지 못한 아나킨은 당황한 채 몇 번 항변을 해보려고 시도했다. 하지만 카운슬의 멤버들 앞에서 아직 새파란 파다완일 뿐인 그에게는 그 이상의 발언권조차 주어지지 못했고 그는 매우 불만스럽게 라이트 세이버를 허리춤에 재위치 시켜야만 했다. 

 

"수고했네, 마스터 케노비. 정말 이 자를 회유하는 데 성공할 줄은 몰랐는데."

 

하는 말은 분명 칭찬이었지만 표정은 어째 당장에라도 씹어먹을 기세로 콰이곤을 노려보며 윈두가 입을 열었다. 그가 이미 한 가지 헤어스타일을 고집하고 있어서 다행이지 그게 아니었다면 아마 오늘 앞이마가 한 뼘은 더 후퇴했을 거라고 생각하며 오비완은 살짝 눈을 감고 아주 미세하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 아니 어쩌면 윈두가 아닌 자신의 앞이마를 걱정해야 할지도 모른다고 속으로 되뇌며 오비완은 정중하게 카운슬 위원들을 향해 뒤늦게 상체를 숙여 인사했다. 그리고 아주 살짝 숙였던 상체가 채 들리기도 전 눈앞으로 드리워지는 그림자에 오비완은 고개를 드는 걸 망설였다. 그러나 '매우 친절하게도' 상대방 또한 기다려 주고 있었기에 어쩔 수 없이 고개를 들어야만 했다. 아주 가까이. 한 걸음 앞으로 검은색 튜닉으로 싸인 탄탄한 가슴팍이 다가와 있었다. 군데군데 색이 옅어진 다갈색의 머리카락이 그 위로 차분하게 내리 앉은 채 시선을 가린다.

 

"이거 몰골이 영 말이 아니군?"

 

수평에서 아주 살짝 더 고개를 들자 피식 웃음 지은 얼굴이, 황금색의 눈동자가 내려다본다. 반나절쯤 전이었다면야 도전적으로 마주 응시했겠지만 오비완은 지칠 대로 지친 상태였다. 정신적으로나, 육체적으로나. 그를 피해 약간 발돋움을 하고-조금 자존심이 상했지만 그러지 않고서는 도저히 그 너머를 볼 수 없었으므로-비스듬히 고개를 꺾은 채 윈두를 향해 뒤늦게 답변했다.

 

"저도 제가 성공할 줄은 몰랐습니다."  
"사람을 앞에 두고 무시하면 쓰나."

 

어쩌면 술이 덜 깬 걸지도. 자포자기한 심정으로 오비완은 자신의 턱을 붙잡아 시선을 되돌리게 한 콰이곤을 멍하니 마주 보았다. 아직 위장에 알콜이 남아 마비라도 시키고 있는 걸까. 속이 뒤틀릴 법도 한데 오비완은 의외로 평정심을 유지할 수 있었다. 대신 그의 파다완은 그러지 못했다. 다만 요다의 제지가 있었기에 아나킨은 제 좋을 대로 분을 터뜨리지 못하고 꽉 움켜쥔 주먹을 부들부들 떨 뿐이었다. 제다이는 분노에 몸을 맡겨서는 안 된단다 파다완. 번번이 제자에게 되새겨주곤 하던 조언을 본딩 속으로 살짝 띄워 보내자 입술을 일자로 꾹 다문 채 아나킨은 한 걸음 뒤로 물러났다. 아니 분명 물러나려고는 했었을 것이다. 오른발이 한 걸음 뒤를 딛고 있었다. 하지만 왼발은 미처 그러질 못했다. 경악인지 분노인지 분간할 수 없는 감정이 전부 몸 밖으로 터져버릴 듯 솟아올라 젊은 수련생의 얼굴을 붉게 물들였다.

적나라한 쪽 소리가 고요한 카운슬 면담실을 울렸다. 입술에 느껴지는 감각은 술에 취했을 때보다 더더욱 선명했다. 표면은 거칠었지만, 분명 살덩어리인지라 꾹 눌리는 순간은 말캉하다. 촉촉하다고까지는 말하기 어려웠지만 약간의 수분 또한 느껴졌다. 

 

"..."  
"...욱."

 

모두의 침묵을 깬 건 주목을 받은 당사자 중 한 명이었다. 오비완은 맞닿았던 입술과 입술이 떨어지기 무섭게 그 틈으로 왼손을 다급하게 끼워 넣어 입을 틀어막고 오른손을 번쩍 치켜들었다.

 

"좋겠지, 그편이, 우리에게 또한. 허가하네."

 

그랜드 마스터 특유의 뒤죽박죽 언어 배치로 섞인 말이 채 끝나기도 전 오비완은 격식이고 뭐고 요란스레 면담실 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 요다를 제외한 모두는 한 박자 늦게 오비완이 입을 틀어막고 뛰쳐나간 이유에 당황하고, 경악하고, 연민하며 닫혀버린 문에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 그런 모두를 돌아보며 콰이곤이 어깨를 으쓱하고 웃음 지었다. 

 

"내 얼굴이 토할 정도로 못생긴 건 아닌데 말이지."

 

 

\-------------

 

 

격식과 예절을 중요시하는 오비완에게 카운슬 보고 도중 뛰쳐나간 건 크나큰 불명예였지만 동시에 불가항력이라는 것을 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 솔직히 그들 앞에서 토하는 것보다는 예의 없이 뛰쳐나가는 편이 백 배 낫긴 했다. 다시 돌아갈 엄두조차 나지 않아 화장실로 달려갔다가 힐러를 찾아가 숙취 해소제-일반적으로 제다이들이 요구할 리 없는 약이어서 지급 받는 데 한참을 소모한-를 얻고 자신의 방으로 돌아와 버렸다. 

 

"....정말 미치겠네."

 

사실 콰이곤이 회유될 거라고는 생각도 하지 않았고 술김에 한 그 '계약'을 그가 진지하게 받아들이고 있다고도 생각하지 않았다. 자신을 놀리고 가버린 줄 알았던 그가 제다이 템플까지 홀로 찾아와 동맹 제안을 받아들이고 있었다니. 아무리 생각해도 이게 잘한 것인지, 잘못 한 것인지 판단할 수 없었다. 

삑 삑 삑.

침대 옆 탁상 위에 올려 둔 컴링크가 짧은 소음을 냈다. 그 고음에 순간순간마다 머리가 지끈거리는 걸 깨달으며 오비완은 베개를 끌어다가 머리 전체를 덮어버렸다. 대체 무슨 내용의 메세지일지 알지는 못해도 아마 좋은 소식은 아닐 것 같다는 생각이 스멀스멀 피어올랐다. 이대로 오늘 밤 정도는 쉬어도 좋지 않을까. 미션을 몇 번이나 연달아 달렸는데. 잠들어버렸다고 변명할까. 이것저것 복잡한 생각이 잔상처럼 스쳐 갔지만 그의 성실한 본성이 손을 이끌었다. 얼굴에서 베개를 치우고 손을 뻗어 수신 메세지 확인을 택하고 허공에 떠오른 글씨들을 읽는다. 

 

[미션 보고 : 완료  
보고서 등록인 : 아나킨 스카이워커  
결과: 카운슬 확인 완료. 공식 미션 종료]

 

오 세상에 파다완. 마냥 어린아이인 것만 같았어도 그간 착실하게 가르치긴 한 것인지, 그저 카운슬 멤버들의 암묵적인 인정하에 등록된 것인지는 모르겠지만 벅차오르는 감동에 오비완은 눈물이 다 날 지경이었다. 항상 보고서 작성을 시키면 더 헛의 뱃살 마냥 얼굴에 주름이 가게 오만상을 다 찌푸리곤 하던 제자가 자신을 이렇게 도와줄 줄이야. 물론 콰이곤이랑 대적할 때 도발에 넘어가 술 한 잔에 정신을 잃어버렸을 때는 망할 녀석이라고 생각했었다. 그래도 이런 의외의 순간에 도움이 되어 줄 줄이야. 스승의 마음으로, 부모의 마음으로 극히 감동적인 순간이었다. 하지만 보고서를 들고 민망한 얼굴로 카운슬 면담실에 다시 들어가야하는 일을 피하게 해 준 것에 대한 고마움이 더 컸음을 오비완은 인정했다. 

힐러는 뭔가 좀 속이 편안할 만한 음식을 꼭 섭취하기를 권장했지만, 오비완은 그저 잠들고 싶었다. 몸을 일으켜 탁상 위에 놓인 물잔과 알약을 집어 들고 한 번에 입안으로 털어 넣은 뒤 침대 위로 쓰러지듯 몸을 던졌다.

 

\-------

 

잠결에 오비완은 거실문이 열리는 소리를 들었다. 아나킨과 함께 쓰고 있는 숙소였기에 아마도 보고서 제출을 마친 아나킨이 조금 늦게 돌아온 것이겠지 싶어 살짝 눈을 떠 보았다. 닫혀있는 자신의 방문 너머로 발걸음 소리가 아나킨의 방문 쪽으로 향한다. 일어나서 칭찬해주고 싶었지만 이미 수마에 깊게 파묻혀 있던 몸은 영 뜻대로 움직이질 않았다. 내일 해도 괜찮을 일이니 내일 하는 편이 좋겠다고 생각하며 오비완은 흐리게 뜨고 있던 눈을 감고 이불 속으로 몸을 웅크렸다. 

하지만 세상 모든 일은 뜻대로 되지 않는 법이고 포스는 지나치게 짓궂은 면이 있는 법. 

잠이 다시 막 들려던 차에 오비완은 전신을 내리누르는 듯한 포스에 불편해하며 몸을 뒤척였다가, 그 포스가 악몽보다도 어둡다는 걸 깨달은 순간 눈을 번쩍 치켜떴다.

 

"눈 뜰 필요 없네 그냥 다시 자도 되는데. 물론 뜨고 있는 편이 더 재밌지만."  
"무,무슨...!!"

 

창 밖에서 새어 들어오는 작은 조명만으로도 구분해 낼 수 있던 침입자의 얼굴은 눈에 익었으며, 동시에 불편한 자의 것이었다. 화들짝 놀란 오비완은 몸을 일으키려 버둥댔지만 자신보다 머리 하나는 더 큰 그의 몸이 자신의 위에 있고 양 팔목이 잡혀있다는 그의 얼굴보다 더더욱 불편한 사실만 깨닫게 되었다. 더군다나 그는 포스를 있는 대로 드러내고 있었다. 보통의 제다이라면 평소엔 포스를 몸 주변에 국한되게 잘 갈무리한다. 자유분방하게 흘러나가는 포스로 인해 같은 포스 센서티브는 물론 포스 센서티브가 아닌 자들에게 혹 영향이 가거나 혹은 컨트롤을 잃게 되는 일이 벌어지지 않게 하기 위함이었다. 하지만 콰이곤은 시스였다. 그런 건 신경 쓰지 않을 테였고 오히려 주변에 있는 사람들에게 자신의 영향력과 포스를 좀 더 드러내고 다닐 인물일 게 뻔했다. 문제는 그의 포스는 밝고 편안하게 느끼려야 느낄 수 없었다. 어둡고, 끈적하고. 마주치는 것만으로 목덜미를 뜯긴 거 같은 위협적인 포스. 그런 것에 온몸을 내리눌려 숨통이 틀어 막힐 것만 같았다. 

 

"긴장했군. 내 포스 때문인가?"

 

미션을 떠나기 전, 요다가 제다이와 시스 양쪽을 통틀어서 리빙 포스에 가장 훌륭한 재능을 지닌 자에 대해 언급한 적이 있었다. 그가 시스라는 것이 정말로 안타깝기 그지없다는 말과 함께 그와 만났을 때 휘둘리기 싫다면 마음을 잘 닫아야 한다고도 말했다. 요다가 말한 '그'는 다름 아닌 콰이곤이었다. 오비완은 순식간에 들켜버린 자신의 마음에 다급하게 포스로 실드를 쳤다. 면전에서 닫힌 문에 콰이곤이 낮게 웃었다. 

 

"이게 무슨 짓입니까...!!"  
"당분간 자네와 함께 지낼까 해서 말이지."  
"무슨 그런 말도 안 되는....!!"  
"협력은 하지만 내 거취는 내가 정한다는 조건을 자네 상관들도 받아들였으니 항의는 그쪽 가서 하시게."

 

어둠 속에서 가뜩이나 하얀 얼굴이 더욱 희게 질려버리는 것을 흥미롭기라도 한 마냥 지켜보던 콰이곤은 슬쩍 시선을 내렸다.

 

"뭐 예상은 했네만 잘 때도 아주 단정하구만."  
"저리 좀 비키십시오!!"  
"왜, 내가 뭐라도 할까 봐?"

 

정곡을 짚인, 아니 짚이다 못해 뚫려버린 순간 오비완은 눈을 크게 치켜뜬 채 굳어버렸다. 금색 수염에 묻힌 입술이 일자로 꾹 다물어진 걸보며 콰이곤은 상체를 조금 숙여 닫힌 입술 위에 키스했다. 혀를 내밀어 슬쩍 핥아보자 긴장에 뻣뻣하게 경직된 입술을 느낄 수 있었다.

 

"매너 없구만, 입 좀 열지? 내가 자네 싫다고 안 할 거 아니라는 건 알지 않는가."

 

마음도 포스 실드로 둘러싸고 입술 또한 꾹 다물었건만 여전히 자신이 마음속을 훤히 들여다보고 있는 것 같았다. 잔뜩 콰이곤을 노려본 채 오비완은 팔목을 비틀었지만 콰이곤의 손아귀 힘은 그의 체격만큼이나 자신을 압도하고 있었다. 어떻게든 그를 떼어내려 노력을 해봤지만 몸도, 포스도 어느 하나 그를 이길 수 없었다. 그렇다고 해서 그에게 순순히 휘둘리고 싶지는 않았고 오비완은 필사적으로 입술과 마음을 닫는 것에 집중하기로 했다. 

 

"이렇게 나오면 재미가 없잖나."

 

순간 등줄기를 타고 오르는 소름에 오비완은 자신도 모르고 허리부터 목덜미까지 일직선으로 매끄럽게 이어진 등줄기를 가늘게 떨었다. 공기 속으로 흐려지는 수증기처럼 그저 흘러넘치듯 새어나왔던 포스가 전부 응집되는 것이 느껴졌다. 안으로 갈무리하는 것이 아닌, 벼려진 칼날처럼 단단하게 뭉쳐진 어두운 포스가 목을 휘감는다. 숨통이 콱 조여오는 순간 그간 필사적으로 닫았다는 것이 허망할 정도로 쉽게 입술이 벌어진다. 컥 하는 숨소리가 채 입 밖을 빠져나가기도 전 타인에 의해 다시 틀어 막힌다. 제멋대로 입안을 헤집는 다른 이의 살덩이는 이질적이었지만 그걸 불편하게 여기기에는 여유가 부족하다. 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 머리가 호흡과 함께 막힌 혈류 탓인지 머리가 그대로 뻥 터져버릴 것만 같았다. 어디선가 이상한 이명까지 울려온다. 덫에 걸린 작은 동물처럼 몸을 바르작거렸지만 콰이곤은 목을 놓아주기는커녕 더 깊숙하게 침입하는 데 집중했다. 손목을 잡고 있던 큰 손이 미끄러지듯 올라와 허공을 향해있던 오비완의 손에 깍지를 끼고 강하게 내리눌렀다. 그리고 순간 몇 년간이나 잊고 있던 장면이 산소 부족으로 인해 아찔한 머릿속에서 재생되었다. 

 

모든 장면은 화면을 옆으로 돌린 것처럼 직각으로 서 있었다. 자신이 바닥에 옆으로 쓰러져 있던 탓이었다. 그래, 오비완 자신은 고개를 가늠할 수 없던 상태였다. 조금 떨어진 곳에 콰이곤이 보였다. 지금보다는 조금 더 젊어 보이는 건 주름이 적고 머리카락 색이 선명한 탓이리라. 그리고 그 앞에 오비완의 스승이던 제다이가 허공에 매달린 채 바동거리고 있었다. 그의 목을 붙잡고 있는 건 아무것도 없었다. 하지만 그의 숨통이 점점 죄어들어가고 있다는 것은 바람 빠지는 소리 덕분에 알 수 있었다. 

'마스터.'

작게 중얼거렸지만 자신 또한 공격의 여파로 일어날 수 없었다. 그리고 그대로 허공에서 버둥대던 제다이는 한 번 크게 몸을 떤 뒤 그대로 축 늘어졌다. 그때는 멀기만 했던 콰이곤의 웃음 짓는 얼굴이 지금은 너무나도 가까이 있었다. 과거의 영상이 꺼진 직후 단어 하나가 짧게 스치고 지나간다. 죽음. 그리고 그 순간 목을 죄고 있던 힘이 사라졌다. 

 

"아, 컥...! 하,하아...하...."

 

숨통이 트이자마자 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬기 바쁜 오비완을 가만히 내려다보던 콰이곤이 미소 지었다. 

 

"그래, 자네 스승도 목을 죄어 죽였던 것 같군. 어때, 무서웠나? 그렇게 울 정도로?"

 

오비완은 뒤늦게 눈가가 온통 축축하게 젖어있는 걸 깨달았다. 호흡 곤란에 따른 생리적 반응이었겠지만 그의 앞에서 눈물을 보였다는 것이 썩 마땅치는 않았다. 화가 속에서 부글부글 끓어 오르다 못해 목구멍까지 치밀어 올랐지만 이날 이때까지 분노와 복수심 그 모든 것을 견뎌냈다. 이 정도 도발에 넘어가는 건 자존심이 용납할 수 없었다. 오비완은 그대로 눈을 감고 아무 말 없이 숨을 안정시켰다. 괴로움이 살짝 가시고 나서 다시 눈을 떴을 때도 여전히 콰이곤은 그곳에 있었다. 악몽 같은 존재가 이제는 피할 수 없다는 것을 실감할 수 있었다. 꿈에서도, 현실에서도.

 

"용무가 끝났으면 비켜주시죠."  
"....쉽진 않군."  
"저를 시스로 만들고 싶기라도 하는 겁니까?"  
"그건 아니야. 오히려 그러면 재미가 없을 거 같거든."  
"그게 재미있고 없고의 문제인지를 떠나서 거취를 제 방으로 정하고 싶으시다면 앞으로 최소한 살해 시도는 하지 않는 것을 조건으로 하겠습니다."

 

들려온 말에 이번엔 콰이곤이 눈을 살짝 크게 떴다. 위협을 받을 때와는 달리 다시 미간에 힘을 꾹 실은 채 자신을 당돌하게 노려보고 있는 오비완을 바라보던 콰이곤은 이내 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

"그러니까 숙박권이랑 생명을 교환하자는 건가?"  
"어찌 됐건 제 방에서의 숙박을 원하시면 이런 시도 같은 걸 하지 말라는 겁니다."  
"역시 자네는 살려두길 잘했어."

 

마지막 말에 다소 인상이 더 찌푸려지긴 했지만 오비완은 그 이상 반응하지 않았다. 이번에도 그다지 나쁘지 않은 계약인 것 같다. 그 누가 자신을 상대로 이렇게 계약을 성사시킬 수 있을지 생각나지 않았다. 앞으로도 재미있는 걸 위해서라면 오비완의 말대로 숙박권과 생명을 바꾸는 게 나을 것 같다고 생각하며 시스는 불만이 가득한 표정의 제다이를 품 안에 끌어당기며 이불 속으로 몸을 뉘었다.

 

\--

 

불편함 속에서도 아직 남아있는 숙취에 억지로라도 잠을 청해보려던 오비완은 생각나는 것이 있어 눈을 떴다. 

 

"아 참, 아나킨 방에는 왜 간 겁니까?"  
"이번에도 한 잔에 취하더군."  
"....."


End file.
